<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On War by ChangelingChilde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125975">On War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde'>ChangelingChilde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And All Disastrous Things [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 21:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And All Disastrous Things [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/791928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing there in row upon row<br/>
The living head where the dead men go<br/>
Fresh-faced youths who do not know<br/>
That the young now head where old men go<br/>
And in the field the poppies grow<br/>
For those who won't return from where they go<br/>
The wiser heads are bowed down low<br/>
Of the last batch who had to go<br/>
To a Hell worse than any down below<br/>
And oh, I'll miss you when you go</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>